Remember Me
by mp6nov
Summary: Max has been brainwashed by Tess. Liz has left town. When she comes back will Max remember his love for her? The story is now finished/complete.
1. Default Chapter

Remember Me  
This takes place before the season finale, and before Alex was killed.  
Note: * means that someone is thinking a thought.  
  
Max walked into the Crashdown and looked around. *I wish that Liz was here...wait, what was I just thinking? I wish that.... oh well, I'll probably remember later.* He was looking around when he saw Tess, his girlfriend and fellow alien walk into the room. He had been in love with Tess since before she had moved there. He had always known that there was someone special out there for him, and when Tess had come to Roswell, he knew he had found her. Well, at least part of him had. But sometimes at night, Max would get these dreams - dreams about another girl whom he had loved very deeply, and whom Tess had pushed away. But he could never remember who the girl was the morning afterwards. And the dreams had been more and more frequent in the past couple weeks. However, now was not the time to think about the dreams, he had to concentrate on talking to Tess. *Wow! She looks great today!*   
"Hey babe! What are you doing?" Tess asked Max.   
"Just waiting for you, hon, while trying to decide what to get today," Max replied with a sly grin.  
"Why don't you order what you get everyday, babe? Or were you in the mood for something different?"  
" I don't know, I guess I'm really not that hungry, so I'll have just a soda." Max said.  
Maria walked over to take their orders than took them to the kitchen where Michael was waiting. While she walked, Maria thought about Liz and wondered how she was doing down in Florida. She had left after Tess and Max had started to get closer and Maria missed her terribly. Maria often thought about her and also about Max. She would wonder why Max had picked Tess over Liz, whose life he had saved just a year ago. But Max hardly ever mentioned Liz and when he did it was almost as if he hadn't remembered ever loving her.  
Alex walked into the Crashdown with Isabel on his arm. They had gotten really close during the past few months and had started dating. They were laughing as they entered and Maria noticed that Alex seemed really happy. The two walked over to where Max and Tess were, but then decided to sit by themselves. Isabel knew that Tess was one of her kind, but didn't like her as much as she had liked Liz, a human being. Isabel knew that Max had gone through some difficult times and that Tess had been there for him, but still, she couldn't shake the feeling that Tess was doing something wrong. Maria walked over to their table to take the orders and Isabel was startled out of her thoughts.  
"And what can I get you fine people today?" Maria asked jokingly  
"Well, miss," Alex replied in a formal tone, "what would you say the best dish here is?"  
"Why the plain old Alien Burger of course! And we've even gotten new ketchup; it's green to match the alien theme!"  
"We'll take two then please!" Alex said before staring at Isabel and wondering how he had gotten the best girl in the world as his girlfriend. *I just wish Liz was here to be happy with us,* he thought. *But I guess it's better this way. She doesn't have to see Tess and Max together everyday where she is. I wonder though if se ever misses the rest of us.* He was aroused from his thoughts as Maria came back with their meals.  
After the day was over, Tess and Max went to a movie. Isabel and Alex stayed with Maria and Michael to help clean up. Kyle Valenti was also there. He knew the secret of the aliens along with Maria and Alex. After they had cleaned up they all sat around talking. Their favorite topic of interest was Max, and how he had changed.  
"I think it's creepy how much he was in love with Liz and then BAM! He was just as obsessed with Tess," Kyle said.  
"Yeah, and I happen to think that Tess has something to do with this. I know she supposed to be considered my sister-in-law at home, but I really don't think that Max would love her here on earth. We don't know exactly how much power she has or even exactly what powers she has," Isabel threw in.  
"I agree," Maria started to say, "plus...." The ringing of the telephone interrupted her. "Crashdown Café, I'm sorry we're closed right now, could you please call back tomorrow during our hours?"  
"Maria, is that you?" the voice on the other end of the phone said.  
"Lizzie?" Maria gasped.  
"Yeah, it's me! I miss Roswell. I'm coming home. Could you meet me at the airport tomorrow with my parents? The whole gang can come too, if they want."  
"Sure, babe. I can't believe it!"  
"Yeah. Me neither, but hey, I'll talk with you later. Bye! See ya tomorrow!" Liz hung up. Maria turned around to see everyone in the Crashdown staring at her. They had all heard the word Liz and instantly become interested. They all asked Maria a barrage of questions. But she could only say one thing.  
"Liz is coming home tomorrow!"  
  
  
TBC...please review. This is my first fanfic ever, so I'd like to know how I did. Thanks!  
1  
  



	2. Chapter 2

Remember Me Part 2  
Thanx soooo much for all the reviews! They made me feel great!  
  
"What?!?" Isabel shouted. "She's coming home? As in back to Roswell? Oh my God!!"  
  
"Yeah tell me about it. I can't believe that after 6 months of living down there with her aunt she's actually coming back. And that's not all; she wants me to go with her parents tomorrow to pick her up from the airport. She said that we could all go if we want to," Maria replied.  
  
"Well, then I think we should," said Alex.  
  
"But what about Max? I mean isn't he the reason she left in the first place? Because of him and Tess?" Michael added.  
  
"He's right. What should we do about that?" Isabel said. They all talked together and came up with the idea that they wouldn't bring Max along. If he was still interested at all in Liz, then he could visit with her after she was back and re-settled in. After that unanimous group decision, they all left and Maria locked the door behind them.  
  
"Hey Spaceboy!" she called out.  
  
"What?" Michael replied.  
  
"Can you come over to my place and stay with me? I'm not scared or anything, but I just want someone there and my mom is out of town."  
  
"Well, okay I guess." They walked to the DeLuca house and Maria went to her bathroom to get ready. While she was brushing her teeth and getting ready, she thought, *I can't believe that my best friend in the whole wide world is coming home. It's like a dream! Oh God I hope this isn't just a dream. Naw, it can't be just a dream, I know it's really happening.* She climbed into bed after saying good-night to Michael, who was lying on the floor, and fell asleep almost immediately.  
  
Over at the Evans' house, Isabel was saying good-night to Alex. She walked into her house and up the stairs to her room. She looked into Max's room and noticed that he was there, just sitting on his bed, tears pouring down his face.  
  
"Max, what's wrong?" she inquired.  
  
"Oh Iz, I feel like there's something in my mind that I can't access. Like there's something I know but I can't remember what it is. And these dreams. I keep having these dreams about a girl I used to love, but when I wake up I can't remember who she is. All I can remember is how much I love Tess. I wish... oh I don't know what I want anymore!!" Max cried the tears coming harder now.  
  
"Oh, Max! If only you had told me this before. I could've helped you. And those dreams the girl you loved is named Liz Parker and she's coming home tomorrow! Tess has brainwashed you but maybe you can break out of it when you see Liz." Isabel cried. "But I'm going to bed now. And I suggest you do the same. We can talk in the morning!" Isabel walked into her room and got ready for bed. She was asleep the moment her head hit the pillow.  
  
Meanwhile, over at the Valenti's house, Tess was using one of her powers to listen into the conversation Isabel was having with her brother. *So, Max is starting to break out of his mind warp. And he's told Isabel things I can't have her knowing. I'll just have to make my hold on Max stronger and brain wash Isabel too.* She got up and went over to her chest of drawers. She opened her secret compartment and took out a picture. *Don't worry, my love,* she thought, *soon all will be well and I will be home again with you. The two of us, ruling the planet you have taken over. And soon, we will have this planet to rule too.* Tess then put the picture away and took out her yearbook. She turned to Max and Isabel's pictures and mind warped them, making them forget the whole conversation they had had that night.  
  
Down in Florida, Liz was having second thoughts about returning home as she recalled the reason she left. *What will I do when I see Max again?* she thought. *How will I deal with him and Tess being together and going out and stuff? I still love him and I have these feelings that he still loves me, but how can I believe that when I see him with Tess? "Stop it, Liz." New topic of though...umm, Maria! Will she still be my best friend? Or has she gotten closer to Isabel and everyone since I left? Oh God, what am I gonna do. I might have just made the worst mistake of my life.* Liz continued thinking like this until she finally fell asleep, exhausted by her thinking.  
  
The next morning, everyone except Tess and Max were at the airport. They were waiting nervously for the last member of their gang to come home. When the plane arrived, Michael could barely keep Maria from rushing out to the plane while it was still moving. Liz came quietly and nervously through the door. Maria broke out of Michael's protective hug and ran as fast as she could to her best friend. She was going so fast that she knocked Liz over at the impact.  
  
"Liz!!! You're home! You're home!!" Maria said excitedly as she wrapped her friend in a gigantic bear hug. They walked over to where the rest of the group was waiting!  
  
"Mom! Dad!" Liz said as she gave them each a hug and a kiss. Then she turned to the gang. She noticed that Max and Tess weren't there, but the next moment she forgot about it as everyone shouted to her.  
  
"WELCOME HOME, LIZ! WE MISSED YOU!!"  
3  
  



	3. Chapter 3

Remember Me Part 3  
  
Thank you all for writing the reviews! I appreciate it!  
  
"Wow! It feels so great to be back in my own room, Maria. You have no idea how much I missed Roswell. I mean, sure the beach and the warm air and stuff down in Florida is great and all, but nothing is better than the town you're born and raised in," Liz said as she unpacked all of her things.  
  
"Well, babe, we're all so glad that you've come home! I missed you so much! I mean, sure Izzy and I have gotten a lot closer since we were the only girls, but still, you've been there for me since childhood!" Maria replied, her eyes getting slightly misty as she said her small speech.  
  
"Now, Maria. Please tell me the absolute truth about this, even if you think I'll be hurt. Are Tess and Max, still together?" Liz asked, dreading the answer.  
  
"Sorry, chica, but they are. I wish I could tell you something different, but I can't lie," Maria quietly stated.  
  
"Well, I guess there's not much I can do about it then, is there. Come on," she said, changing the subject, "let's go down and celebrate my lovely return!" They went downstairs and closed the Crashdown for the day. The aliens made sure no one was around and then waves their hands. Instantly, the room was decorated and beautiful, with candles everywhere and music playing softly in the background. Tears came to Liz's eyes as she looked around, realizing how much she had missed her home.  
  
"My lady, could I please have this dance?" Alex whispered softly in Isabel's ear.  
  
"Do you even need to ask? Of course, I would love to dance with you, kind sir!" she said. Alex grabbed her hand and led them out onto the dance floor (which was the room, just with the tables and booths pushed to the edge. Soon all the couples were following Alex's and Isabel's example and slow dancing to the soft music. Liz and Kyle were the only ones on the sidelines. Finally, Kyle approached Liz said since they were the only people not dancing, they might as well dance together. Liz agreed and Kyle led her around the room. He began to do these wacky dance moves that made Liz start to crack up. *Wow!* she thought, *I haven't had this much fun since Max and I first started dating.*  
  
Liz's laughing attracted everyone's attention and they all watched as Kyle swooped around the room, dancing with every girl there in his funny fashion. Pretty soon, they were all collapsed in chairs laughing so hard that they could barely breathe. Liz, Maria, and Isabel all had tears of laughter in their eyes. They all got up and started dancing again, this time all dancing what they had dubbed the "Kyle Waltz." They were laughing and dancing crazily when in walked Tess and Max.  
  
Kyle was the only one who noticed their entrance; the others were too busy laughing and dancing. At that moment Liz was the one dancing with Kyle and he thought hard for a second. He "waltzed" them over to where Tess and Max were watching them all, looking at them like they were crazy. He spun Liz away and let go of her hand, swooping over and grabbing Tess. He started to dance with her and pretty soon she, too was laughing. No one seemed to notice Liz and Max in the doorway, staring at each other.  
  
Max was staring at Liz, trying to place her. He knew that her parents owned the Crashdown and that she went to school with him, but other than that, he couldn't quite remember where she was from. Liz, meanwhile, was staring back at Max. *God, he's gorgeous,* she thought, *I wonder why he's looking at me like that though. Like he can't quite figure out how he knows me away from school and work. Maybe I'm just imagining it; maybe he knows exactly who I am and is just shocked to see me back. After all, I doubt that Isabel told him I was coming.*  
  
Tess finally noticed that Max and Liz were staring and at first she didn't care. She was having way too much fun with Kyle to worry about how her mind warp was holding up on Max. But then she heard Nesado's voice echoing in her head, even though he was dust and long gone. *What are you doing?!?* she heard his voice shrieking at her, *you're supposed to be with the king, your precious Max. Not standing here laughing at a human.* *But I like him,* she told the voice. *I think I might even love him. AND I've realized I don't care for Max in a "wifely" kind of way.* *WHAT?! YOU'VE FALLEN FOR A HUMAN!!! HOW MANY TIMES HAVE I TOLD YOU THAT YOU CAN NEVER EVER FALL IN LOVE WITH THESE LOWLY EARTH CREATURES. YOU MUST BE WITH MAX! I DON'T CARE WHETHER YOU LOVE HIM OR NOT! YOU HAVE TO BE WITH HIM OR OUR PLANET WILL DIE!* *Wow!* Tess thought, away from Nesado so he couldn't hear her thoughts. *Why is it so important that I be with Max? I know that our planet will suffer, but I don't know if I really want to help our planet. I mean, so what if I can remember things from there. Right now, Earth is home to me. * She actually spoke to the Nesado voice, *Why is it so important that our planet survive? I know that if our planet blows up or something it will affect the whole universe, but what about just being taken over? I really don't want to be with Max. I want to be with Kyle.* *I DON'T CARE WHAT YOU WANT!!!!! YOU DON'T ALWAYS GET WHAT YOU WANT. I'M TELLING YOU RIGHT NOW, IF YOU ARE NOT WITH MAX BY THE NEXT TIME I CHECK IN, I AM GOING TO REINCARNATE MYSELF AND COME DOWN THERE AND WHOOP YOUR ASS!! GET IT?* *Alright, alright, I get it! Fine I'll be with Max!* But the voice was gone.  
  
"Sorry, Kyle, gotta go. Max and I don't want to miss our movie." *No matter how much I want to.* She danced over to Max, who was still just standing there, staring at Liz. "Come on, sweetheart! We have to go catch our movie!!"  
  
"Umm, okay, hon. Let's go!"  
  
Liz watched as they walked away, tears pooling in her eyes. Kyle came over to her and comfortingly put his arm around her shoulder.  
  
"Now that was weird!!"  
  
TBC....  
  
Please tell me what you think! Suggestions are nice, as well as simple comments.  
3  
  



	4. Chapter 4

Remember Me  
  
Thank you for the reviews! Here are both parts 4 and 5. I hope everyone enjoys them!  
  
Part 4  
  
"What do you mean, Kyle?" Liz inquired after his statement.  
  
"Well, it's just that Tess seemed to be having a blast dancing around with me and stuff. But then she stopped, and stood very still, almost like she was thinking, but it was more than that. Then she walked over to Max and they went to their movie together. It just kinda seemed weird to me."  
  
"Oh, well I don't know how to explain it so don't ask me."  
  
While Kyle and Liz were talking, someone was listening with intrigue to their conversation - Nesado. Even though he was supposedly dead, his essence could never be completely destroyed, even by other aliens (like the Skins). So he heard these two teenagers talking and decided that he couldn't risk them remembering what had happened. So he wiped the fact that Tess and Max had ever come to the party from everyone's mind.  
  
Over at the movie theater, Tess was laughing at some joke Max had made. They were in the theater waiting for the room to darken and the movie to start. They were talking and having a good time. But Tess had a nagging feeling about something, like she couldn't quite remember a little detail and it wasn't her fault. *But the only way it could not be my fault is if I've been mind warped. And that's impossible since I'm the only alien who can do that. Well Nesado could, but he's dead so... "Cool it Tess,"* she told herself, *"just relax and watch the movie."*  
  
"Gosh, thanks so much you guys. I had a great time tonight!" Liz said to everyone as they left. *Even if Max didn't stop by,* she silently added.  
  
"You're so welcome, chica. If you need anything, just give a holler. On second thought, don't call me until tomorrow!" Maria replied to her best friend.  
  
Liz slowly cleaned up what little mess was left and walked upstairs to her room. She was alone for the evening, since her parents had agreed to go to this party they were at before knowing she was coming back. She put on some of her favorite music and lay down on her bed. Slowly, she drifted off into a light sleep.  
  
*Where am I?* she thought. Liz carefully viewed her surroundings. She was in a beautiful sparkly white dress and she was in the desert. She saw a movement out of the corner of her eye and quickly glanced to the left. She saw a figure slowly approaching her out of...a forest. The figure was Max.   
  
"Help me!!" he cried. "I'm caught in Tess' mind warp and I want to get out. I love you, not her. Help me, my love! Help me, Liz!"  
  
The dream faded before Liz could reply. She looked around again. This time she was in simple jeans and a tank top. She couldn't figure out where she was either. It looked kind of like an underwater setup. *But that's impossible! Wait, I'm in a dream. Nothing's impossible!* She wondered if she was in someone else's dream or if they were in her's. *I must be in someone else's 'cuz there is no way this is mine.*  
  
At the Valenti's, Tess was having the same dream. She looked around and saw no one. Then she did a complete 180-degree turn and saw Liz Parker standing there. *What is she doing here? This is my dream.* Tess slowly walked over to where Liz was standing.  
  
"Why are you here? How did you get here and what do you want?" Tess demanded.  
  
"I don't know, Tess. I'm just as surprised to see you as you are to see me."  
  
"I BROUGHT YOU HERE!" a voice boomed around them. "NOW LISTEN TO ME. I HAVE MANY THINGS TO TELL YOU AND YOU MUST LISTEN TO THEM ALL."  
  
"N-N-Nesado? Is that you?" Tess asked cautiously.  
  
"OF COURSE IT'S ME! WHO DID YOU THINK IT WAS YOU NITWIT?"  
  
Liz flinched at the harsh-but-not-too-harsh language. She had never understood Tess and Nesado's relationship before, but now she thought she got the idea.  
  
"ANYWAY, LISTEN CAREFULLY TO WHAT I AM GOING TO TELL YOU. TESS, I HAVE MADE A DEAL WITH NICHOLAS AND KIVAR. YOU ARE TO BRING MAX'S CHILD AND THE THREE OTHERS TO HIM ON YOUR HOME PLANET. LIZ, YOU ARE GOING TO HELP. WHEN MAX STUPIDLY HEALED YOU, HE GAVE YOU SOME POWERS. ACTUALLY YOU ALREADY HAD THEM AND HE AWAKENED THEM WITHIN YOU. BUT YOU TWO ARE NOT MEANT TO BE TOGETHER. BUT YOU WILL STILL HELP ME. YOU CAN USE YOUR BRAINS AND YOUR FRIEND ALEX'S COMPUTER SKILLS TO TRANSLATE THE BOOK THE ALIENS HAVE TO GET THEM HOME!"  
  
"What if I don't agree?" Tess and Liz said at the same time.  
  
"WHAT!!! I DON'T CARE IF YOU AGREE OR NOT! I'M TELLING YOU RIGHT NOW TO DO THIS. AND LIZ, YOUR MIND CAN ALWAYS BE WIPED AND SOMEONE ELSE CAN REPLACE YOU."  
  
"Well, that's what you're going to have to do, because I refuse to help the aliens go 'home'. Besides, how do you that's what home is to them? How do you know that they don't consider earth to be their true home?" Liz shouted in a brave voice, although that was the complete opposite of the way she was feeling.  
  
"Yeah! For once I agree. This is my home and I'm going to stay here. And I am NEVER going to help our enemies. Not ever!!!" Tess said in a calm voice to her former caretaker.  
  
"FINE TESS," Nesado said in a defeated tone. "BESIDES, IT'S NOT LIKE I'M ALIVE TO MAKE YOU DO ANYTHING ANYMORE. JUST BEWARE, BOTH OF YOU. I'M GOING TO LET YOU REMEMBER THIS INFORMATION AND THE CHOICES YOU MADE. AND WHEN NICHOLAS AND KIVAR ATTACK EARTH, JUST KNOW THAT YOU COULD HAVE PREVENTED THAT."  
  
"Yeah, well at least the world won't end. At least we have a chance of winning the battle against them!" Liz shouted, tears coursing down her cheeks at the memories of Future Max telling her about the world ending. But the voice of Nesado was gone.  
  
The next minute, both Tess and Liz were awake. They shared one thought: *That was some weird dream.*  
  
But Tess thought something else. *What did the "dream" Liz mean by her statement about the world ending? About us having a chance to beat the enemies?*  
3  
  



	5. Chapter 5

Remember Me  
  
Part 5  
  
Tess walked into the Crashdown early the next morning. She needed to talk to Liz about a weird dream she had had the night before. Liz was there and working, though there weren't many customers on an early Saturday morning.  
  
"Liz, when's your next break? I need to talk to you," Tess inquired  
  
"Really? That's funny; I need to talk to you too. And my break is now, since there aren't really many customers here."  
  
They went into the back room and started talking about the dream. Pretty soon they were laughing and Liz surprising found that Tess was funny and enjoyable to be around. Now she understood why Kyle had such a huge crush on her. And Tess learned that Liz loved to lugh and was actually surprisingly (well to her anyway) trustworthy.  
  
"But, Liz, I have one question."  
  
"Shoot!"  
  
"What did you mean last night when you said that at least the world wouldn't end and that we would be able to fight fairly, or whatever you said?"  
  
"Umm, well it's an incredibly long story. One that I'm sure you probably won't want to hear."  
  
"Actually, I do want to ear it, and..." she got up and looked through the window to the eating area, " we have lots of time."  
  
So Liz told Tess the story about how Future Max came and how she pretended to sleep with Kyle in order to get Max to fall out love with her.  
  
"Wow!" Tess said when she was done. "I never realized I was that important!" Tears were rolling down her face, both from what Liz had sacrificed and from knowing that she mattered.  
  
"Oh, Tess! I'm sorry I hated you! And you are important, very important." Liz had tears as well. The two girls hugged and decided then and there to be friends and to tell each other secrets.  
  
Maria walked in to find Tess and Liz hugging like they were the best of friends. She noticed the tears and smiles on each of their faces and decided to leave them alone while she got ready for work.  
  
2 Months Later  
  
The gang is back together, and made up of 4 couples: Maria and Michael, Liz and Max, Tess and Kyle, and Isabel and Alex. Tess released her mind control on Max and all of his true feelings came rushing to him. The girls all became remarkably close after Tess and Liz shared that dream experience together.   
  
"So Tess, do you think I should tell Max about me not sleeping with Kyle?" Liz asked one day out of the blue.  
  
"You mean you haven't told him yet?" Tess shrieked.  
  
Liz grinned sheepishly. "Well, I've just been so happy being with him that I didn't feel like bringing it up."  
  
"Well, duh, girl! You gotta tell him!"  
  
"Tell me what?" Max asked as he walked into the Crashdown and overheard their conversation.  
  
Liz led him into the back room where just 4 weeks earlier Tess and her had become closer and told him her story.  
  
They all learned the truth and lived happily ever after.  
  
THE END  
  
Or so we think....  
  
TBC (which means: To Be Continued)  
  
More to come soon. That is if you like this story, I will write another one that is a sequel to it.  
2  
  



End file.
